<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fair-Haired and Honey-Eyed by sociallyawkward_fics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322571">Fair-Haired and Honey-Eyed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics'>sociallyawkward_fics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Witcher Tumblr Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier was working on his next love ballad, and Geralt just so happened to have enhanced hearing. It was about time he figured out Jaskier's feelings, anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Witcher Tumblr Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fair-Haired and Honey-Eyed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back at it again with being ABYSMAL at summaries y'all, lol. Anyways, I reblogged a prompt list on tumblr that was just a bunch of kiss prompts, and this one was:</p><p>48. Caught-off-guard kiss</p><p>Hope y'all enjoy! I am still not at all confident writing for this fandom and characters (I got to comfortable with Sanders Sides after vibing with those guys for two and a half years, now, so exploring new characters is very anxiety inducing lol) so feel free to roast me if this is very OOC because who knows it may be lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t even a remarkable thing.</p><p>It was a simple day, a simple clearing, a simple moment. Frankly, the idea of it hadn’t even been on Jaskier’s radar, which was saying something, considering getting closer to <strike>his</strike> the witcher was almost always on his radar.</p><p>His songbook was laid out in front of him, lose sheets of paper unfolded and removed from where they’d been tucked into the bound book for safekeeping and scattered around him. He strummed at his lute as he muttered rhymes and in-progress lyrics under his breath.</p><p>The fire crackled pleasantly in the background. He was dimly aware of Roach crunching away on something, grass or oats or some treat Geralt had given her, he wasn’t sure. The witcher himself was sharpening his swords a safe distance from Jaskier, careful to not sit on or move any of his loose leaf papers. The first time he accidentally had, Jaskier had threatened to cut off his pinky toes if there was even a hint of a boot scuff on the lyrics.</p><p>He didn’t mean it, of course, but the bard was quite protective over his papers. That bastard Valdo Marx had certainly stolen or destroyed the papers of many of his songs when they were at Oxenfurt together. He know logically that Geralt would never do something like that to him, but defensive habits were hard to break.</p><p>His newest work in progress was a love ballad, as Jaskier was known to write in between his epic ballads of Geralt. They were all (very subtly) about Geralt, anyway, so he supposed there wasn’t really much inspirational difference, but he always replaced Geralt with someone else to put off suspicions.</p><p>A fair-haired milkmaid, a hardened soldier with a heart of gold, a mysterious lover with eyes of honey and amber.</p><p>Granted, he probably wasn’t being all that subtle, but he thought Geralt to be rather unobservant by this point. If the man hadn’t noticed that Jaskier was desperately in love with him by <em>now</em>, he probably never would.</p><p>But Jaskier was resigned to that fact.</p><p>He still wrote his songs, though. If he couldn’t pour his gallons of affection onto the witcher directly, he could still do so through song.</p><p>So he strummed away on his lute, finally finding the melody he wanted for the song. He muttered lyrics about white-haired beauties and dangerous lovers that were probably too on-the-nose, but he’d been getting lax with his cover-ups lately. He hummed about the lovely scars and the <em>attractive</em> protective streak. He quietly trilled about a good-hearted man who’s only crime was stealing his own.</p><p>Jaskier didn’t even notice when the <em>shing, shing, shing</em> of a sword being sharpened faded out. He didn’t notice crunching boots coming toward him. He didn’t notice sheets of paper to his left being delicately and carefully stacked and shifted out of the way.</p><p>But he did notice the gentle hand on his chin, kindly urging his gaze upwards. Jaskier gasped, but his gasp was swallowed by Geralt, whose lips were quickly placed on his own. Jaskier was too caught-off-guard to kiss back for a few moments, eyes blown wide and breath caught in his throat.</p><p>It didn’t take him long to melt into the kiss, though. His lute was gently set aside so he could lean into Geralt, wrap his arms around his neck. He hummed into the kiss, chaste and not much more than an almost-too-gentle press of lips, but that was frankly more than Jaskier had ever even hoped for. He mourned the contact when Geralt pulled back.</p><p>“You didn’t say anything,” Geralt said.</p><p>It took a moment for Jaskier’s brain to catch up with the conversation, causing him to blink a lot and Geralt to smirk in a very self-satisfied way. “I’ve been writing songs about you for years,” Jaskier said breathlessly, barely stopping his hand from rising to his lips.</p><p>“Ballads about ballads hardly compare to what you were just writing.”</p><p>Jaskier furrowed his brow “About batt -- Geralt, you <em>idiot</em>, you think all those songs over the years were really about milkmaids and soldiers and phantom lovers?”</p><p>Geralt hesitated. Licked his lips (a movement that Jaskier <em>certainly</em> did not hungrily track with his eyes, thank you very much). “Yes?”</p><p>Jaskier laughed, bright and relieved and <em>hopeful</em>. “Geralt, you fool, kiss me again.”</p><p>And Geralt did. And again, and again, and again. They had a lot of years to make up for, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey hey, thanks for reading, y'all! Hope you enjoyed, feel free to tell me if my writing is wonky! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined! You can catch me on tumblr at sociallyawkward--fics (and send in a kiss prompt, if you'd like, cuz I'm still taking them).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>